Please don't watch as I cry
by NotTheAverageGirl
Summary: Hiei's really depressed lately due to the passing of his sister yet he acts the same way he always did around the others. Can one human girl help him realize that it's ok to cry?
1. Chapter One: Hiei's newfound depression

Disclaimer: Yuyu Hakusho and any related characters are property of the author, Yoshihiro Togashi. I do own the outline of the story and my original characters.

**Please don't watch as I cry  
****Chapter One: Hiei's Newfound Depression**

Hiei was standing on top of a building with something in his hand. It was the tear gem necklace that belonged to Yukina. He enclosed his hand around it and felt his eyes grow soft. His vision began to blur from tears forming in his eyes. However, he dared not to shed any.

This was all new to Hiei. Never before had he felt so sad, like he was about to cry. He always thought sadness was an emotion for the weak but now he is the one bowing down before the face of misery. She was all he had. All he lived for. Now she was gone.

"Hn, it's been two weeks. Two weeks since she last smiled, two weeks since she last spoke, and two weeks since her last breath," he mumbled to himself. The sky was growing dark; surely to be taken as a sign of a downpour. **She was the innocent one. She had never killed. She had never hurt anyone, only healed. And now she's gone. Why? Why was it she whose life ended and not mine? Surely I was the sibling who deserved death.**

Hiei felt guilt erupt inside of him. Yukina was his sister and she died before he could tell her. She had fallen ill to a mysterious disease. There was a major inflammation of her lungs and she couldn't breathe without difficulty; her heart rate was fast as the speed of light. He and the others had done all they could've to help her but it wasn't enough. Hiei planned to tell Yukina of the fact he was her brother but when he tried to he was too late; Yukina had passed.

Hiei has been consumed with sadness these two weeks but he dare didn't let the others know. Yukina may be gone but he still has his reputation. Besides, going soft in front of them was not something he was ready to do. Thunder boomed and the rain started to fall at a rapid pace. Lighting cracked like a whip across the back of a slave. "Yukina," Hiei said. He felt hot tears burning in his eyes. One managed to escape as he added in a somber tone, "I'm sorry."

**Well that was the first chapter. It's my first fan fiction so I would appreciate feedback. All kinds are accepted: Complaints, questions, compliments, concerns, and any other sort of comment you may have. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter Two: The human hostage: Yusuke's...

Disclaimer: Yuyu Hakusho and any related characters are property of the author, Yoshihiro Togashi. I do own the outline of the story and my original characters.

**Please don't watch as I cry**  
**Chapter Two: The human hostage: Yusuke's sister!**

**Demon World**

In Demon World there is a castle; a castle that none dare to go to. Kenichi Yoshida, a handsome water demon, owns it. His strength is at an extreme capacity and he is feared by many demons. Kenichi had a great reputation in Demon World and no one dared to challenge him, much less look him straight in the eye.

**Inside Kenichi's Castle**

Kenichi was walking down the staircase to the dungeon of his castle. Following him was his loyal servant, Toki. Toki was a well-muscled demon but compared to Kenichi, he was a weakling; just like everyone else. Toki had the appearance of a human; dark brown hair with eyes of green.

Kenichi also looked rather like a human; aside from the fact his hair was dark blue. His eyes dark brown, baring no emotion; the only emotions he ever showed were revolved around anger. He was quite an attractive man indeed.

Kenichi and Toki reached a large door. On the door was a keypad. Kenichi pressed five buttons and hit enter. A computerized voice said, "Access Approved!" and the large chrome doors opened. Kenichi and Toki stepped inside and Kenichi smirked at what was before them.

"Hello Kiyoko," said Kenichi. He was referring to a girl. The girl had short black hair, streaked with dark brown; her eyes were a deep blue. The girl was sitting in a wooden chair; her hands and ankles bounded tightly to it. She glared at him.

"What do you want?" she questioned. Kenichi chuckled.

"You know exactly what I want, my dear."  
"Well tough luck! I'll never tell you where it is!" she spat at him. Kenichi waved his index finger in a mockingly scolding way.

"Tsk, tsk. Is that anyway to talk to your master?"  
"You never were master and never will be," she responded.

Kenichi's eyes narrowed. "It is _that _kind of attitude I do not tolerate. Toki, would you be so kind as to remind Ms. Kiyoko how to behave?"

Toki chuckles and says, "Of course, Master Kenichi." He walks over to the chair where the girl was. He takes out a lead pipe and strikes her hard in her right arm. Kiyoko bit her lip and winced.

"Looks like the wench needs some more reminders on behavior," says Toki. He then swings the pipe, as if it was a baseball bat, and hit Kiyoko hard in the stomach. She coughed up some blood but she didn't dare cry. Kenichi thrived on her misery and pain; there was no way she'd give him satisfaction, even if it meant death. Toki then hit her hard in the jaw with the pipe, causing her mouth to collect blood.

Kenichi frowned. "Perhaps you are not hitting her hard enough," he said.

"No, she's being stubborn. Refusing to cry," says Toki.

"Is that it? You know I get enjoyment from your tears Kiyoko. Why not just cry and it will be over soon?" said Kenichi.

Kiyoko spit the blood from her mouth. "I'd rather die than please you, you sadistic asshole!"

Kenichi glared at her and walked over. He went behind the chair and yanked her hair, tilting her head back. "You know I'd kill you if I could. If I do though, what I'm searching for will remain hidden," he said through clenched teeth.

Kiyoko laughed. "Just kill me now; it'll make no difference. I'll never tell you in life and it would be impossible to tell you in death," she responded. Kenichi released her hair. He bent his head down by her ear.

"Kill you now you say? No, I won't do that. You'll tell me one way or another, my little human," he whispered in her ear.

Kenichi then walked toward the doors leading out of the cell and says, "Coming Toki?"  
Toki bows and says, "Yes. Right away, my Lord," as he quickly ran after him. They left and the two large doors slammed shut.

Kiyoko felt herself getting woozy from that fact she had lost much blood. Yet, she smirked. "I'll never tell him where it is. I'll never tell him where the Forbidden Amulet lay hidden," she said to herself. She then thought, **It doesn't matter how long they keep me here. I will never tell the secret of the Amulet. **

**Yet, I want to leave. I want to go home to Human World and see my older brother and Mom, hopefully while she's sober. I'm 14 now so he should be 16. I wonder how he is; I haven't seen him since he was 8.** "Wow, eight whole years," she said to herself. She felt her body slowly being consumed by fatigue. Before falling asleep she says, "I will get out and I will see you again… Yusuke…my brother."


	3. Chapter Three: A new mission and an old ...

Disclaimer: Yuyu Hakusho and any related characters are property of the author, Yoshihiro Togashi. I do own the outline of the story and my original characters.

**Please don't watch as I cry**  
**Chapter Three: A new mission and an old lie**

Koenma was sitting behind his desk. Through the door came the blue-haired ferry girl by the name of Botan. "Yes Koenma, Sir?" she asked.

"Botan, Kenichi Yoshida has a human being held against her will in a cell. He kidnapped her because he somehow figured out that I entrusted her with the information of the Amulet's whereabouts," said Koenma calmly.

Botan gasped. "You mean the Forbidden Amulet? Sir, if Kenichi finds it he will be invincible!"  
"I know Botan, I know," says Koenma in an almost bored way. Botan pouted. Koenma gave her a quizzical look. "Did I do something wrong?" he asks.

"You seem to be taking this awfully well. We both know within a second, Kenichi could get the information from her and kill us all, yet you sit behind your desk calmly as though it's a slow business day!"

"Botan, you need to take a, as they say in Human World, chill pill," says Koenma. Botan got a confused look on her face.

"A _what_ pill? Is that some kind of drug?" she asked. Koenma slapped his forehead.

"No, it's stupid Human World slang. In any case, get Yusuke and the others here quickly. I'm sending them to rescue Kiyoko," says Koenma.

"Yes, Sir. But please, tell me how you can just sit so calmly when the world could end in a matter of seconds?" asks the ferry girl.

"Well Botan, being the Prince of Spirit World, I've seen lots of seeing world-ending cases; this one no different. Besides, she's no pushover and if she's anything like her brother, she won't crack so easily," says Koenma. Botan merely nodded and left on her oar.

As she was flying to go find the others she thought, **Chill pill? Koenma is becoming more and more strange since he decided to stay in his older form. Not to mention the fact he's wearing human attire now.**

Within a few minutes, Botan managed to gather up Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei. They all went into his office and they all stare at him oddly. Koenma got an anime sweat drop and says, "Why're you all staring at me?"

"You look… err, _different_," says Yusuke.

"Yeah, what happened to looking like a baby? Besides, in your older form you usually wore that cape thingy," says Kuwabara.

"And where's the pacifier? It really suited you," says Hiei leaning against the wall, folding his arms.

Koenma knew he looked different. He was in his teenager form and he was wearing a black tee shirt that read, 'I don't need your attitude. I have my own' in bold white letters and around his neck was a gold chain. He also didn't have his pacifier in his mouth. If he stood up, the others would also notice he was wearing torn jeans.

"I felt my appearance needed a change. Truth be known, I feel this look is better on the female eye," says Koenma.

"Uh-oh. Someone's hit puberty!" says Yusuke. Koenma glared then says, "Never mind that I have something important to tell you. I need you to go on a rescue mission to save this girl!"

On a large screen above Koenma was a girl with short black hair that was streaked dark brown and her eyes were dark brown. She wore black jeans and a green tank top.

"Whoa. She's hot!" says Yusuke. Koenma instantly got a look of disgust on his face and his eyebrow and mouth twitched.  
"Something wrong Koenma?" asks Kurama.

Koenma says, "Yes; very wrong. Yusuke, that girl on the screen… is your little sister, Kiyoko!"  
"Urameshi that's just nasty! Having a crush on your own sister! I knew you were dirty but man!" says Kuwabara.

"Who you calling dirty!" says Yusuke glaring at Kuwabara.

"Now's not the time to worry about that!" yells Koenma.

Yusuke then says, "That can't be Kiyoko. Last time I saw her she was only 6. She went missing that day and Mom said Kiyoko had gone to live with Dad by the way, in my story Yusuke is full human. But then three years ago his house burned down and two bodies were discovered."

"About that," says Koenma nervously. Yusuke began to glare at him and Koenma gulped. "Well, I made up that little lie and had your Mom tell you that. Please don't kill me!" said Koenma.

Yusuke picked Koenma up by his collar and began to shake him. "You made me think my sister died! You jerk! She never was with Dad was she!" yelled Yusuke. Koenma shook his head.

"Well, this is going to be enjoyable," muttered Hiei to himself while smirking.

"Then where was she! Start talking Prince Pacifier!" demanded Yusuke.

"S-S-She was brought here to Spirit World. W-W-We entrusted her with the secret to the Forbidden Amulet, since only she can destroy it and then three years ago she was kidnapped. Before she was taken away she lived in Spirit World," said Koenma stuttering with fear.

Yusuke's teeth were clenched but he released Koenma. **At least she's alive. Sure he may have lied about her but now's not the time to wring his neck. Now's the time to save Kiyoko **Yusuke made his way toward the door and opened it.

"Where're you going?" asked Kurama.

"To save my little sister. Whether Koenma lied about her or not isn't important. What is important is that I go save her. You guys coming or what?" said Yusuke.

"Before we go to get your sister, don't you think we should know _where _she is?" asked Hiei.

Yusuke does an anime fall and gets a sweat drop. "Oh yeah," says Yusuke. He then shut the door and went back over as Koenma began to explain how to find Kiyoko.


End file.
